


Gravity

by BleedingBishop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Magic age reversal syndrome, Mid training Mycroft is a dreamboat, Multi, also really gay, as ever Sherlock has no idea RE: Mycroft's personal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Forgive my prose; I can't remember the last time I wrote something.Just a fun little AU, always wanted to try my hand at writing this kind of thing, so don't expect it to be serious :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my prose; I can't remember the last time I wrote something.  
> Just a fun little AU, always wanted to try my hand at writing this kind of thing, so don't expect it to be serious :)

The third ring was when the person answered.

"Lestrade."  
The voice was brisk as if demanding the caller speak quickly, and he stuttered in his reply.

"Hello? Good, Good evening, I don't know what's going on. I have your phone number saved in this... mobile phone, and I'm lost. You are DCI Lestrade?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Vernet, Odin Vernet. "

"Right, Odin, Have you got anyone you can call?"

"I tried calling my Uncle, but the line has said it is no longer connected? I'm sorry for disturbing you but he's all I have. You know what they say, Call a cop if you're in trouble."

"Yeah, sure, where are you?"

"I did say I am lost, correct? I don't know where I am."

"Can you see anything distinctive? Are you near woods or -"

"A church steeple. I think. There aren't any street lights here. Any lights, really."

"Is it safe for you to get there?" There was shuffling on his end.

"I think so. A road is leading Northwest. It's in that direction."

"You got a compass on you?" The shuffling stopped.

"No, Stars."

"R-right. Good, head towards the Steeple. Tell me if you see anything like a town name or a road sign."

"Of course."

He made his way out of the small shelter he woke up in and headed towards the church. The night sky was clear, not the smogged orange of a large city, but glowing with stars.  
'An out of the way village. No likely train station, and if there were, I'd be waiting until the morning in a strange area.'

"You still there, Odin?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes. One moment." Odin took a right and flipped his weight over a large gate to an empty field, having just spotted a public footpath leading to a graveyard.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Fine - approaching the graveyard now, I'll tell you when I get a name of the church."

"Okay."

The pair waited in a quiet murmur until Odin rounded to the front of the church. He rattled off a name and an address that was written onto the notice board. A mumble to repeat the address from the policeman's end, and he revealed Odin's whereabouts.

"You're in North Somerset."

"Somerset? How did I get here?" Odin groaned quietly, letting his head hang low. 

"You go on a bender or something?" Lestrade asked.

"I went to sleep on a mattress in Soho New York. And now I have this weird phone that is most certainly mobile but practically space tech, which is in south-west England and most certainly not where I should be wearing a david bowie shirt-" The slowly quickening panicked tyrade suddenly stopped, and Lestrade had to look at his own mobile to check Odin hadn't hung up. A deep breath sounded from the speaker, before a weak voice said,

"I'm sorry for calling so late. Thank you for your help, officer." And then the connection was cut, and DCI Gregory Lestrade was sat confused, in the dark of his bedroom.


End file.
